Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H8-334534 (Patent Document 1), Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-500780 (Patent Document 2), U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,796 (Patent Document 3) and “Power metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors with accurate current sensing function over a wide temperature range”, IET Power Electron., 2011, Vol. 4, Iss5, pp. 503-507 (Non-Patent Document 1) describe techniques relating to a power semiconductor device provided with a current detection circuit.